Mewtwo
by Digilady99
Summary: Based on the chilling novel and horror film, "Carrie," comes the Smash Brothers parody of how a psychic Pokemon discovers his telekinesis and seeks revenge on the Smashers and his abusive master, Giovanni resulting in tragedy. Read if you dare... ENJOY.


It is the night of the Smash Ball, the night of the end of brawling season and the Smashers throw a big dance party in the gymnasium of the mansion. Everyone is there… even Mewtwo.

The Pokemon nobody liked. Everybody makes fun of him…

The Pokemon who lives in a dark and creepy mansion with his crazy master, Giovanni…

The Pokemon with a strange power he was given…

Mewtwo is bullied by all the Smashers until one day… Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur pushed him down his desk and he ended up with a huge cut on his forehead. After the incident, Mewtwo walks home and Ness crashes off his bike immediately after taunting him. At home, Giovanni, his insanely religious master believes his injury today was a punishment for sin and he locks Mewtwo in his room and forces him to pray. At night, a miserable Mewtwo looks at himself in the mirror when it all of a sudden shatters to pieces.

The next day, curing their lunch hour, Samus, Pikachu's closest friend, tells Mewtwo about a poem she wrote. Master Hand invites the Smashers to critique her poem, but mocks Mewtwo when he claims the beauty of the poem, which irks Samus. Pikachu, feeling guilty for teasing Mewtwo, convinces Samus to take him to the Smash Ball to show him a good time.

Mewtwo suspects of his physic gift and researches it in the library. While there, he runs into Samus and she asks Mewtwo to the dance, but he flees, fearing it's a trick. After a pep talk with Master Hand, Mewtwo reluctantly accepts Samus's invitation when she later approaches him at his home. Mewtwo then tells his master, Giovanni that he's going to the dance, but Giovanni insists that the dance is an occasion of sin, refusing to let him attend. However, Mewtwo causes all the windows of the mansion to slam shut, revealing his special power, telekinesis. Giovanni believes this is Satan's power, but Mewtwo again insists he will go to the dance, and Giovanni reluctantly lets him.

Meanwhile, the five Pokemon are punished by Master Hand by giving them detention from brawling and if they don't arrive at their detention, they will not be allowed to attend the dance. All the Pokemon show remorse for what they did, except Jigglypuff who holds a deep hatred on Mewtwo. After she throws a fit, Master Hand bans her from the dance. Jigglypuff tells her delinquent boyfriend, Meta Knight, that she wants revenge on Mewtwo and goes with Meta Knight along with Fox, Falco, and Wolf to a forest where Meta Knight kills a wild Eevee. After draining the Eevee's blood into a bucket, Jigglypuff has Meta Knight place the bucket above the gym's stage.

Jigglypuff makes a deal with her friend, Zelda and Meta Knight's friend, Link to rig the election of the ball king and queen so Samus and Mewtwo win. As Mewtwo gets ready for the ball, Giovanni tells him that everyone is going to laugh at him. Mewtwo defies his master, leaving with Samus. Though the other Smashers are shocked to see Mewtwo at the ball, they all begin to treat him equally. Pikachu, who was unable to attend due to lack of a date, his being Samus, sneaks into the dance to ensure everything is going well for Mewtwo.

To Mewtwo's surprise, he and Samus are named ball king and queen. As the couple approaches the stage to be crowned, Pikachu discovers Jigglypuff hiding behind the stage holding a rope attached to the bucket of the Eevee's blood resting on the rafters. However, Master Hand and Crazy Hand force Pikachu out, believing he was only there for mischief. As the crown is placed on Mewtwo's head, Jigglypuff pulls the rope and Mewtwo is drenched in the Eevee's blood. As the crowd looks on in shock and silence, Samus is knocked unconscious by the bucket and Mewtwo begins to imagine the whole room laughing and jeering at him, when only Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard were in reality. Mewtwo's telekinesis takes over, closing all the doors to the gym just after Jigglypuff and Meta Knight escape and turning on the fire hose. Zelda is killed by the fire hose along with Fox, Falco, and Wolf, and many others, and Mewtwo kills Master Hand with a falling rafter. Crazy Hand is electrocuted, which then causes a fire in the gym. Leaving the Smashers screaming trapped inside the gym as it burns, Mewtwo walks home covered in blood. After witnessing the horror Mewtwo unleashed, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight catch up with him and attempt to kill him with Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd. But Mewtwo uses his powers to make the ship crash in a nearby lake and it explodes, killing both Jigglypuff and Meta Knight.

At home, Mewtwo breaks down in his master's arms after showering off the blood. Believing the devil has taken over Mewtwo, Giovanni brings the psychic Pokemon to his knees and stabs him in the back. Mewtwo falls down the stairs and is cornered in the kitchen by his master who laughs at him hysterically and attempts to stab him a second time. But before he can do so, Mewtwo uses his power to send knives flying at his master, pinning him to the wall and killing him. Overcome with guilt and grief, Mewtwo uses his telekinesis to collapse the mansion where both he and his master are crushed by falling debris.

The next day, Pikachu, the only survivor of the dance along with Red, the Pokemon Trainer because he didn't have a date for the dance either is the phone with his friend, Ash about the disaster and his reactions. Meanwhile, Pikachu dreams of visiting the place where Mewtwo's mansion once stood. He sees a sign that says, "For Sale," but underneath is an arrow that says, "Mewtwo burns in Hell!" As Pikachu in tears places flowers on the ground, a bloody purple hand reaches out, grabbing Pikachu, who then wakes up screaming in Red's arms.

THE END

Here's a lesson you all should know. Bullying is not right. So don't go too far with it because it could end up paying the price of someone's life and you all may not know what others are capable of. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
